


Batgirl and Catwoman

by ilikewrestlingladies



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Halloween Costumes, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikewrestlingladies/pseuds/ilikewrestlingladies
Summary: Based on the prompt: "And the costume of the year award goes to - "





	

It was that time of year again. Becky's annual Halloween party, where a handful of the roster would show up at her place in costume, ready to party. A main attraction was the costume contest. Each year, the party goers would vote for who had the best costume and the winner would be revealed towards the end of the night. 

One of the girls took it each year, and looking around, I could see why. They went all out with their costumes, and they all looked incredible. But, in my unbiased opinion, no one looked better than my girlfriend. Charlotte was dressed as Batman, complete with a mask and a cape. It was the long, leather boots that really did it for me, personally. She got my vote before I'd even seen everyone else. 

It didn't seem like I was the only one who felt this way. Eyes had been on her all night, and if I was the jealous type, I'd probably be fuming right about now. But the way Charlotte was all over me all night, pressing against me as we danced, wrapping her arm around me as we stood and talked to our friends, I knew I had no reason to be jealous. Everyone was looking at her, but she was all mine. 

"Okay, everyone gather around, it's time to announce the winner!" Becky shouted, standing on top of a table so she could be seen and heard. She waved a piece of paper in her hand. "I have counted the votes and the costume of the year award goes to - Charlotte!"

Charlotte looked surprised when her name was announced, but I was far from it. I clapped, giving her a kiss on the cheek in celebration, but she turned, meeting my lips instead. 

"Charlotte, would you like to say a few words?" Becky asked. She extended her hand, and Charlotte took it, letting Becky help her up onto the table.  
From my view, I had a view right about Charlotte's skirt, and if I wasn't already hot... that would have done the trick. 

"I'm so honored," Charlotte began her victory speech, putting a hand to her heart. "I'd like to thank you, Becky, for having this party. I'd like to thank Dave from the Halloween store for ringing up my purchase when I bought this costume. Most importantly, I'd like to thank my gorgeous girlfriend, [Y/N], for wanting to be Catwoman and gently forcing me to be Batman so we could be matching. I literally could not have won without you."

She blew me a kiss and I happily caught it, giggling. I took her hands and helped her down, and she fell into my arms, leaning against me. 

As the party started to wind down, me and Charlotte decided to start heading out. "Let's go grab our coats," Charlotte said, taking my hand as we started walking towards Becky's bedroom, where everyone had dropped their coats on her bed. A lot of them were already gone, as many people had left already.   
Charlotte went over to the bed, starting to search for our coats. 

As she searched, she bent over, giving me a great view of her ass. Looking her over, I bit my lip. I could feel myself throbbing in need. She looked so irresistibly sexy tonight. I leaned against the door, pushing it shut, and reached behind me, turning the lock. Hearing it click, Charlotte looked over her shoulder at me and straightened up.

"What are you up to?" she asked, quirking a curious eyebrow at me. She walked over to me, and I didn't hesitate to grab her by the hips, turning us around so I could press her against the door. When I kissed her, she eagerly returned it, her hands coming up to tangle in my hair. I inched away slightly so I could remove my mask, and she did the same, as they were getting in our way. I quickly pressed my lips to hers again.

"I am so wet for you right now," I whispered against her mouth. "I need to touch you so bad, I can't wait. You have no idea how hot you look right now."

Charlotte moaned at my words, pulling me in for a kiss, more aggressive now. She bit my lip, pulling it between her teeth and now it was my turn to let out a soft moan. 

"Everyone wanted you tonight, couldn't you tell?" I asked her.

She shook her head no. "I was only looking at you, babe," she told me. "I'm all yours." 

I pressed hot kisses down her neck. "Mmmm, yeah you are." 

I dropped to my knees in front of her. There was no time for teasing or messing around. It wouldn’t be long before someone came knocking. I had no idea how long we’d have, but I had to get my hands and my mouth on her now. I couldn’t stop myself. 

I reached up her short skirt and pulled her underwear down to her knees, exposing her hot, waiting pussy. I tilted my head up, getting at a perfect level so I could run my tongue between her slick folds. Her hips twitched at the feeling, and I grabbed them, trying to hold them still. 

She grabbed at her skirt, lifting it up and holding it bunched up against her stomach so I could have better access. She was already soaking wet as I licked her. I’d learned from past experience that it didn’t take much to get her turned on. Pushing her against the door and kissing her neck would usually do the trick. 

My tongue pressed into her and she let out a loud moan, and I immediately pulled away. She looked down at me, wide eyed, desperate and confused. 

“Shhhh,” I put a finger to my lips, reminding her we weren’t the only ones in this house. She pressed her lips together and pushed her hips forward, urging me to continue. 

I attached my mouth back to her pussy, sucking and licking her all up. I looked up at her, watching her teeth sink into her bottom lip and could tell she was trying desperately not to make noise. I was only going to make it harder for her. 

My tongue found her clit, and I flicked it against her swollen bud. A strangled whimper left Charlotte’s lips. “You taste so good,” I told her, before sucking her clit in between my lips. “I could stay down here for hours.”

“Baby, please,” she whined. 

“Please what?” I asked in between flicks on my tongue against her nub. 

“Please make me cum. I need to cum.”

Hearing her beg wasn’t helping the throbbing between my legs. I spread my legs a little, and as I continued sucking on her clit, I slipped my hand inside my panties, running two fingers through the wetness before starting to play with my clit. 

“You better not make yourself cum,” Charlotte said from above me. “I want you to use my tongue to do that.”

“I want to use your tongue, too,” I told her. I didn’t apply enough pressure or start enough of a rhythm to make myself cum just yet, but I needed some sort of relief. The ache was too much to ignore. “I’m not gonna cum until you get in between my legs. But you’re coming first, baby.”

I pulled my fingers from my underwear and grabbed onto Charlotte’s ass, pushing her closer to my face. My tongue pressed firmly against her clit, I moved my head, shaking it from side to side. Charlotte let out a wild moan, much too loud, but I wasn’t going to stop now. One of her feet came off the ground, her leg wrapping her around my neck. Her hand on the back of my head was pushing me closer, burying my face against her. 

“God, don’t stop, don’t stop,” she begged. “Fuck, baby.”

My tongue was relentless, making unyielding, quick, horizontal strokes against her clit. One of my hands let go off her ass and slid between her legs, and I pressed a single digit inside of her wet tightness and began pumping it.

“Yes!” she screamed, her hips bucking. She gasped as my finger moved in and out of her, the pace of it speeding it. “I’m gonna cum, fuck, don’t stop, please - Oh, baby!” 

Her grip on my hair tightened as she came, her thighs pressing against my head and shaking around me. I didn’t pull away or seize my actions until she whimpered, begging me to stop. 

I stood to my feet, smirking, and pressed her back flat to the door again. She grabbed my waist, pulling me roughly against her and into a hot kiss. Her hands slid to my ass, squeezing it and I couldn’t help but roll my hips against her, desperate to be touched. 

“Charlotte, please,” I sighed against her. “Please touch me.” 

At my request, I felt one hand fall from my ass and a second later, felt a warm hand pressing against the front of my crotch. I moaned, unable to resist grinding against it. Her hand was gone in an instant, and I would have complained if she didn’t start pulling my underwear off right away.

Before she could get them past my knees, there was a knock at the door, making us both jump. We looked at each other, wide eyed. Uh oh. Busted.

“Charlotte? [Y/N]? Are you two in there?” It was Becky. 

Charlotte swallowed hard and cleared her throat. “Yeah,” she said. “Um, we’re looking for our coats... Can’t find mine.”

“Yeah,” I spoke up, trying to sound normal and not like I was soaking wet and aching right now. “I think someone might have taken it by mistake. Or it might have fallen under the bed... or something.” I cringed at how fake this excuse sounded. “We’ll be right out!” 

If we didn’t leave now, we’d be busted for sure. If we weren’t already. The jig was up. I’d have to wait until we got home to finally have Charlotte touching me. 

“Alright, I’ll leave you to search then...” Becky said. 

I waited until I heard her footsteps retreating before sighing. “We better go,” I shrugged. I reached to unlock the door, but Charlotte’s hands on my wrist stopped me.

“Before I get to taste you?” she asked. “That’s not fair.”

“Charlotte, we-” She cut me off with a kiss, and before I could protest any further, she pushed my underwear to the side, pressing two fingers deep inside of me. 

“Not until you cum,” she whispered, her voice low and controlling and so fucking sexy. “Okay?”

I might have objected, but we both knew I wouldn’t take long. I’d been desperate for her nearly since we’d arrived at Becky’s. I was nearly at my tipping point just from her sliding her fingers inside of me. “Okay,” I agreed, as if I could argue at this point. 

Confusing me, as soon as I agreed, her fingers were gone. I groaned. “Char,” I whined. Hands on my waist, she guided me backwards to the bed. My knees hit the edge of it and I fell onto it. She shoved the coats to the side and pushed my shoulders back so I was lying down. I didn’t fight anything she was doing. 

She yanked my panties down to my ankles and I kicked them off, spreading my legs eagerly for her. She licked her lips and dove in, her mouth expertly working me over as she ate me out. 

Her hands slid my dress up my stomach so it was out of her way as she sucked and licked my pussy. I was already breathing heavily, I was on the edge already and Charlotte knew what to do to push me over it. She wasn’t teasing me at all, determined to make me come.

Her lips wrapped around my clit, she sucked hard, making my hips buck off the bed and making me moan, high pitched and loud.

“Char, I’m coming, I’m coming, please don’t stop,” I rolled my hips against her mouth as she sucked harder on my clit, and I came hard in her mouth, my entire body trembling as I cried out. “Char, Char, Char,” I repeated as I came, little whimpers escaping my lips. 

She pulled her mouth away from me, straddling me as she moved up my body. She kissed my lips and I sighed happily as I kissed her back, and as her fingers gently rubbed my clit as I came down from my orgasm. “That was so good, baby,” I told her as she kissed me again. 

Charlotte smiled against my lips, nodding. “I need more of that when we get home,” she said, and I couldn’t agree more. I was already ready for her again. “But first, we should probably get out of Becky’s room before we really do get caught.”

I laughed, taking Charlotte’s hand as she helped pull me up. We adjusted our costumes, pulling our underwear back up and straightening out our respective skirt and dress, putting our masks back on.

“What did we come in here for?” I asked, looking around. “Oh, right, coats.”

I spotted mine instantly, plucking it off the top and pulling it on. But Charlotte was still digging through for hers.

“Oh no,” she said, laughing a little. “I actually can’t find mine, now.” 

I shook my head, laughing. Of course.

**Author's Note:**

> For more, feel free to follow me on Tumblr here: ilikewrestlingladies.tumblr.com


End file.
